1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery charger for charging a battery assembly and more particularly, to an improved technique of suitably charging a battery assembly irrespective of the kind of the battery assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in Japanese non-examined laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-65429, known battery packs with a battery assembly are provided with a memory for storing identification data of the battery pack. When such a battery pack is connected to a battery charger, the battery charger reads the identification data of the battery pack from the memory of the battery pack to judge the kind of the battery assembly from the identification data and charge the battery assembly in a suitable charging way in relation to the kind of the battery assembly.